


Summer Sins

by EmrysRealmskip



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Breaking and Entering, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, LGBTQ Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, Omega Will Graham, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Top Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysRealmskip/pseuds/EmrysRealmskip
Summary: Will Graham is 16, he’s going through his first heat as an omega male. Will has an obsession with his middle-aged next-door neighbor Hannibal. And soon things other than summer, heat up...
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

It’s summer and when Will's neighbor, Hannibal is gone out of town for work. Ever since he presented omega he couldn't get Hannibal out of his mind, he would catch his scent here and there, it would drive him crazy, whining with fierce need. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking into Hannibal's backyard when he wasn't home, climbing the fence agilely. The crystal blue of the swimming pool called to him in the blistering heat...But that's not the only reason why he chose this path. This way, soaking his hot skin in the water, he could feel closer to the point of his desire, to the man who sparked his first heat. 

Now with legs dangling in the deep end of the water Will felt safe, his body melting in with what was no doubt a space used by the focal point of his affections. He knew it was wrong...Pinning for a man twice his age...A man who could be his father's age in terms of average breeding. Will sloshed around the deep end for some time, dipping his head under the coolness and swimming to the shallow lip of the pool. That is until a hand forcefully grabs at his curls, lifting him out of the water in an instant and hauling his small body in the sliding glass door. 

It was Hannibal who held him so tight. 

_Shit._

“ I’m sorry I-“ Will attempts. But Hannibal disappears before he can finish.

Then returning with a towel in hand, “You're getting water all over my new hardwood floors.” Hannibal nearly growls.

Will shakes at Hannibal’s words, looking down the puddle forming. “ I’m sorry it was hot and I-“ He tries to explain, but ends up sounding like a frightened animal...He stops speaking when Hannibal begins to pat down his sopping body with the towel, the older man's fingers lightly brushing against his growling hardness in Will's swim shorts. 

His head spinning from the alpha musk and firm touch.

Hannibal's hands linger, he leans in breathing in Wills's sweet scent. Will is shaking, blue eyes fearful, and painfully aroused.

Their eyes lock, and a small curve touches Hannibal's lips, the towel near the growing heat and wetness within Will. “ If I had a right mind I’d have your mother learn of this.” The towel dropped, revealing Wills arousal for everyone to see.

“ If?” Will questioned tilting his head, wet curls against his neck, slightly leaning into the alpha on pure instinct. He could feel more slick pooling.

“ This is not the first time, little omega you’ve used my Facilities,” Hannibal said as he hooked his finger under Will's chin...“ Not even the chlorine now could get your scent out of my pool.” Wills big blue eyes widened, he felt the alphas cool breath on his face. He shivered

Hannibal's eyes were intense, it was scary and frightening, his grip on his flesh but God did he want more...“ But that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Will knew the answer to that, still, he stayed silent.

Then Hannibal's finger lifted Wills's jaw up more“ What are we to do about that little one?” 

Will moaned, not able to control his feeble reactions to the Alpha's strength.“ You won’t-“ Will stuttered,“ You won’t tell my mom?” He panted as the alpha scented him. Nose going in the crook of his pale neck. 

“ That her perfect son is in his first heat and is acting awry? No, I won’t, but you’ll have to do something for me first..” Hannibal smirked gazing at the wet mess below him.

“ Anything." Will's heart fluttered. Aching so badly to reach out and touch-

Hannibal's fingers trace a line and traveled down Wills's naked belly, stopping at the hem of his swim shorts. “You have to keep this just between us, okay sweet one?” Hannibal said purred into Wills's ear. He felt like he might collapse right there. 

“Y-yes” Will whined, sucking in a breath full of alphas smell.

Hannibal's other hand clasped on Wills's hip and squeezed,“ Now, be a good boy and take your punishment.”

Will stepped back. “P-punishment?” Hannibal's eyes gleamed, ringed with red,

“Poor thing, you didn’t think I’d let breaking and entering slip by without some consequence? Did you my naïve little boy?” Hannibal cooed and stroked his hot cheek.

Will felt tingly all over, and shook his head, “ N-no”

He smiled, “Good boy, shall we begin? ” Will nodded shyly, painfully hard and wet. 

He squealed when Hannibal hauled him over his shoulder, and in an instant, he was placed softly down into a large bed. Hannibal's large hands pulled at the wet fabric keeping Will's omega cock traped. 

He hissed when his member was released. " Ahh." He moaned as Hannibal stared down at him. 

Hannibal wagged his pointer finger, " You have been a naughty little boy." He ran a hand down Will's thighs. Will jerked upwards. Hannibal caught his hip. " Ah ah ah, none of that sweet one. " 

Hannibal roughly flipped Will around so his pretty little round ass was looking straight up at him. Will panted, fear and pleasure mixing so chaotically. He groaned into the sheets as he attempted to rub friction into his aching cock. 

_Slap!_

An open firm palm swatted Will's left cheek. He cried out. " Now you be good and take what daddies got to offer you."

 _Slap!_ Will wailed. Cock leaking on the sheets. " You've been a naughty boy."

 _Slap!_ " And this is what naughty boys get." The slapping stopped for a moment, Will's body was helplessly dangling in Hannibal's trawl. 

The spanking continued, with each blow Will felt closer and closer to exploding all over the alphas bed, but he held on, hoping he would soon feel the sizable girth of his alpha cock, writhing inside of him.

Then, he felt heat. Hannibal's warm full lips were on him. Wetting the sting from his hand. 

" Ahh, mm." He rutted his hips forward. " Please more." He begged. 

He felt the alpha's hands spreading him open like a feast to be devoured, and he was ripe and for the taking. He arching into the wet tongue that lapped around his entrance. " So wet," Hannibal groaned. One finger pressed in, " Is this for me? " He sniffed his finger before popping it into his mouth savoring the taste. 

" Yes, for your alpha, " Will panted, saliva dripping from his mouth and into the pillow. 

" You've wanted this for quite a while haven't you, little omega?" Hannibal keened, slapping that perfect ass again, red marks vibrant across plump cheeks. 

" Mmf." Will arched further. " Yes, ever since I caught your scent, I've wanted you." Will wiggled only to be pinned down further. He groaned loudly, desperate," God, being so close but so far away was driving me crazy." The truth slipped out slick with desire. " I needed to make you see me...Taste me."

Hannibal smiled, stroking the sweat sheened back of the writhing little thing lying on his bed. He was going to hell for this. " Is that why you broke into my home? To scent it?" 

Will nodded giving in to the alpha, Hannibal was at his ear then, " That's a good boy," He slowly lifted the boy up placing him back so he was facing him. " Now that wasn't so hard?" Hannibal asked as he undid his belt. Will moaned at the sight of the elder undressing. 

He nodded again, words escaping him momentarily, " A little honestly will get you far little one." Hannibal said as his alpha cock sprung from his work pants now being kicked off of his ankles. 

Hannibal was huge and uncut, Will gaped at the length, mouth drooping open. " That's a good boy, open up." Hannibals thumb traced Will's full lower lip, Will sucked on it, moaning, aching. 

With Will now sitting upright on Hannibal's bed, he was right in eye level position to Hannibal's length. The tip kissed his lips as he opened them, alphas taste flooding his senses, his eyes closed taking more of him in. Hannibal grasped Will's still wet curls, yanking him forward. Will nearly gagged as the tip of Hannibal's length hit the back of his throat. 

" That's it, take daddy's cock, " Hannibal fucked into the needy omega mouth causing squeals and gurgling sounds to escape him. He pet and stroked Will's curls as he began to find his rhythm, the omegas tongue lapping and teasing his cock, bush stained cheeks hollowing around his girth. " That's a good pet, so nice for alpha." 

Will's hands wrapped around the alpha, little first squeezing his round ass, using it as leverage to pull him deeper. He tasted the salt of Hannibal's precum, feeling his knot forming was mesmerizing. 

" Please," Will begged, " I need it," The words were fucking out of his sweet mouth. Hannibal grinned and pulled free, strings of saliva still connecting him and Will. 

He removed the rest of his clothes in a rush, waistcoat and long sleeve dropping to the floor. He sat next to Will on the bed then tapped on his muscular thigh, " Come," He commanded. 

Will straddled over Hannibal's thighs, slick dripping from his hole. " Now," Hannibal whispered against Wills's ear, tongue licking in as he gripped the boy's hips, " Daddies gonna fuck you wet virgin hole," Will whined nodding, He was scared, scared it would hurt, that it would be too much. But Hannibal's warm hand on his back settled him, he drunk in Hannibal's scent, more slick covered his thighs. He wanted it so badly, he only just needed to line up his shot. 

Will held onto Hannibal's shoulder for stability, positioning his entrance just right, then sinking down in one go. 

" Ahh. Mm." Will moaned at the tightness, the sweet burn, 

Hannibal stoked his omegas back as he shifted his hip, fucking in slow at first, holding him in place..Then Hannibal began to hit the little sweet spot inside Will, over and over until Will screamed, digging his sharp nails into Hannibal's back. 

Their lips met sloppily, all tongue and teeth, throaty noises came out of Will as Hannibal began to slam harder inside his wet heat. 

" God, your so tight." Hannibal groaned hips stuttering, his mouth clamping over the blue-eyed wonder riding his cock so nicely. " So good," Breaking the kiss he wiped away the sweat from Will's curls, " So good for me." Hannibals teeth scraped over Will's scent glad, finally tasting the sweetness that had been driving him insane. 

Will rocked his hip into him, ridding him fast and deep. He panted in his ear. " Alpha, alpha I need your knot, please, please." He could feel it hitting against his hole, and he needed _more._

Will impatiently bit into Hannibal's shoulder, enough to draw blood. " Fuck, you insatiable creature." Hannibal grabbed the boy by the ass, lifting him up still connected at the hilt. He reversed their bodies onto the bed, slamming down with force into his little fuck toy. Will screamed, hole clamping and pulsing over Hannibal's cock. His own length trapped against his stomach aching for touch. 

" Not yet dear one," Hannibal growled into his ear. Will wrapped his legs around his alpha, " Look at me Will," Hannibal said while slamming inside, over and over hitting Will just right. Hannibal smiled when he saw the bead of precum glide out of the omegas cock, " Look at me," He said again, wrapping his hand around Will's length and stoking, Will cried half thrusting into the hand, half into Hannibals massive cock. " I want to see your face as you cum." Hannibal claimed the omegas neck bitting hard, but not hard enough for a mating bite. Wills's hands gripped Hannibal desperately close to release.

He looked into his red-ringed eyes body shaking from overstimulation, " Hannibal I-" He threw his head back some, feeling the wave start to crash, " I'm gonna cum, oh god, I'm gonna cum on your cock." 

Hannibal pulled his curls, forcing the omega to look him dead in the eye as his body was claimed by pleasure. "Mine," Hannibal growled as he watched the pretty little thing underneath him come undone. 

Wills body pulsed and shook, " Fuck, fuck oh my god." He moaned, then he tangled his tongue with Hannibal's. " Yours." He breathed. 

" Are you ready my love?" Hannibal asked the blissed-out boy. 

" Y-yes, please." Will mulled. Then unexpectedly he bit into Hannibal's neck, teeth clamping, mouth tasting blood. " Oh god fuck me full of your pups alpha," Hannibals knot was swallowed by Will's wet heat. So tight, so right. 

" Daddies gonna fuck you full little one." Hannibal's voice was breathy and he was close. He continued to slam his cock in, Will, like a feral beast grabbed and pulled at his flesh. 

" Daddy, I'm gonna-" Will's voice was changed into a near scream, " You're gonna make me cum again ah-" 

Hannibal gave in as his knot popped inside the omega, Teeth claim what was his, he made the bloodied mating mark on Will's neck. He screamed, clamping down his own mark on Hannibal. 

Their bloodied mouths met in unison, they tasted the iron in each other's blood. Nipping each other's lips and writhing until exhaustion took over the both of them.

Hannibal collapsed beside the boy, mouth still stained red. They both panted, breathless. 

Hannibal spooned Will as he nuzzled the mark he had made. " You're mine little one, now and forever." Hannibal kissed Will's temple, he tasted his sweat. Everything about his omega was sweet to the taste. 

" Yes alpha." Will cooed, snuggling into Hannibal's warmth, not a care in the world, his nose filled up with his musk...

**_Home._ **

Will was home. 


	2. Chapter 2

The summer sun was fading behind clouds, sinking into the sky, floating below eye level. Hiding the truth was makeup, green color corrector for the deep red and growing bruises from the alpha bite. Wills body shook as he did the household chores, mind drifting the things that had occurred the day before...The feel of his body, tangled and devoured by the older alpha.

_Hannibal._

His mind called for him. His aching throat stung with teeth marks. He dabbed the foundation over the mark made. It was a good enough match for his skin tone. Part of him wishing this had happened in winter so he could at least hide the bruised battered-ness of his lean frame with. a turtle neck, or a scarf. Shorts would cover the marks on his thighs, ass, and hips. But the other exposed bites were unmistakable for teeth, he had bled into his alphas mouth, he had tasted the sweet copper of his lover's red life source. He had writhed in his arms near hours ago. 

He took out the trash, gazing at the dark wooden fence he had scaled earlier into his lover's lion's den. He sighed, tossing the bag into the bin, running a hand through his damp hair. It was hot. Ungodly hot. And he couldn't even cool off without fear of the marks appearing on his skin. Sweat fell down his back, his big blue eyes scanning the driveway of his neighbor's place...

Empty. 

Hannibal was gone again. Work-related shit. He huffed, he could still feel him. His touch, firm hands grabbing, lips tasting every part of him. He didn't know how long he could wait to feel him again, moving inside him, fucking him full, taking what was his...What would always be his.

 _"It's just a few days love. The conference is something I have to go to, if it wasn't."_ He held Will's chin up, _"You know where I'd be."_ The kiss was deep, he had tasted the salt of his own tears on Hannibal's lips as they moved together with his in unison. Like they were one. Like they were made for each other. 

Will stepped back inside the air-conditioned house enveloping his aching body. His mind full of words and praises, promises like songs from his alphas lips. 

" Honey," A voice called him out of his fog, a door slammed, the sound made Will shiver inwardly. " Baby, there you are." His mother cooed, kissing him grossly on the cheek. She still treated him like a child. He forced a smile. 

" Hi, mom," Will said weakly." How was work?" He asked, but he didn't care, not really. If he was honest he didn't want to be where he was, he'd rather be in that bed, smelling the sheets, fucking himself over the scent of him and his alpha first mating. 

" Good, good, kids were crazy, but that's usual, isn't it." She said, fishing in the refrigerator for her 'special' adult drink we all knew was a wine cooler. 

" Kay well I'm gonna go play some video games." He turned out of the kitchen, his mom's eyes catching his neck as he twisted out onto the carpet from the tile. 

" William." 

He froze in the hall, " Yes." 

" Come here please." 

He wanted to run, but his body simply could move. He forced his legs to work, his heart pounding in his chest. 

His mother's blue eyes trailed him, tips of her fingers rested in the crick of Will's neck, just below what he thought was the covered up mark. " William, what is this?" 

Wills mind sped up, flashes of mirror reflections in his mind, last time he looked the bite was barely noticeable, a slight shadow on his skin. But that was before...The heat- the sweat-

" William!" Her eyes were fierce, fingers pressing down on the mark.

" Ah," Will flinched away. The pain throbbing from the pressure. He tried to turn away, her hand caught his shirt. 

_This is the one time he'll ever regret having an alpha female mother._

" Willaim answer me." Her words were harsh but concerned. " Did someone do this to you? Oh, my baby." She started to gasp and choke on tears. Will just stood there, feeling his mother's hands in his shirt. 

" Um." Will tried to speak, the lump in his throat not allowing for such things.." No." He gripped loosed then suddenly tightened again. Her nose in his neck, breathing in deep. Will squirmed, knowing what would come of this. She would know, she had to know. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

She pulled back, eyes ringed with red. " Will, tell me. _**Now.**_ " It was an alpha command. He never could refuse her. Not even as a child. 

" Its nothing I just-"

" You clearly took the effort to hide this-this-" Her hands went to her face as she groaned. " You are a child, Will. This is a mating mark! " 

" You don't know. You don't know anything-"

The slap stung across his face, his mother never hit him, this was...Different. " I am your mother young man! You are sixteen for god's sake. You can't just- Honey you don't know how serious this is! This alpha has to be insane to mate with a-with a _child!"_

" I'm not a child!" Will screamed, losing his patience and self-control. He couldn't lose Hannibal, he couldn't. " Mom, I love him!" 

His mother growled, loud in her throat, eyes pinning him to where he stood. " This is sick! Nonsense. Will you don't know what you're saying." Another growl made its way past her lips, fangs showing clearly now. " I knew it! I knew we should have gotten you on suppressants and scent blockers as soon as you presented, first thing tomorrow we're going to the pharmacy." 

" No!" Will howled, slamming his fists into the wooden cabinets. "You're not doing this to me!" His voice broke and tears fell. 

His mother came close, forcing him into an embrace, holding him tight against her. " Whoever did this to you, is clearly manipulating you into believing these things." She kissed at his hair, he fought her to get away. " You need to tell me who it is Will."

" No," Will whined muffling in his mom's hair. He took in her scent, shampoo, and lilac. " Mom, " He cried. " Mom, please. He loves me. " 

" Silly boy, your to young to know what love is." She pet his back, brushing another bite mark, he flinched away, untangling himself from her. 

" Hannibal loves me, mom. He. Loves. Me. I am his." Will growled, omegan teeth bared at his own flesh and blood. Her eyes were horrified, and he was horrified with himself for slipping his lover's name out in a rage into the hands of the one person who could tear them apart... 

" Hannibal.." She tilted her head, then her eyes narrowed, and a snarl coming out of her throat. " Our neighbor Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter. For gods sakes, Will He's your father's age!" Her eyes shocked and her lungs panting in huffs.

"Dad's dead. He doesn't have an age. " Will snipped, fuming. 

" Dear child so help me I will have that man arrested-" 

" You are not taking him away from me." He screamed. 

" You are a minor! Will what has gotten into you, Jesus. I'm going to see officer Crawford first thing in the morning... That man won't touch my baby ever again. " She reached out a hand to him, it was quivering. 

He slapped the hand away, then bolted. Running down the hall to his room. He slammed his door, locking it in place. He laid in his bed and thrashed. Kicking and screaming into the mattress. 

_This was not happening. This can't be happening._

There was pounding on his door, " William Sebastian Graham, you will come out here or I will make you!" She yelled, using all of her alpha strength to sway her omega son into submission.

" No, I'm not coming out." 

" You leave me with no choice," He heard footsteps, then silence. 

" No!" He screamed bulldozing out of his room. He heard the engine of the car start. He ran into the garage, the door open. He skirted in front of the vehicle. Knowing where she was going..The police station.

" Please!" He said tears flowing out freely, voice hoarse. " Please don't." He flagged the car down with his arms. " I'll do anything, just don't hurt him." His breath was erratic and his heart beating faster and faster. He needed to protect his alpha..Even if that means.." I promise mom, anything." 

She rolled down the window, " Anything?" She asked, a stern look on her soft features.

" Yes, please, just don't go to the cops." He rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He would truly do anything for Hannibal, even if it meant losing him to protect him.

She got out of the car, her eyes softened some, " Pack your things." She said brushing past him. 

" W-what?" _She was kicking him out... Oh god._

" Pack your things," She said again, holding to door open to go inside for him," We're moving, going to live with auntie Margot." The garage door shut slowly. Will panicked. " We need to get you away from that horrible horrible man." She kissed his forehead softly. He cried silently, red puffy cheeks glistening with wetness. " I promise it will fade in time. Now go get your things." She ordered. And Will obeyed. 

He sobbed as he collected his things. Choking on his spit and sadness. It didn't take long to be all finished, in fact, he purposely went faster so he could leave Hannibal something to remember him by.

He put his swim shorts from last night into a plastic bag and tied the knot. He scribbled down a note, hands shaking. 

_* Dear, Hannibal. I'm sorry that this is the end, but I had to. My mom knows.. She has connections with the police...I had to protect you. You won't see me again, ill ache for you every day of my life. You are my everything, I am yours now and forever. *_

_Sincerely, your true mate._

He ran over quickly to the fence and hopped over it. Leaving the not and the bag on Hannibal's pouch outside of his sliding glass door. He rubbed up against the walls, leaving his scent behind. Then reluctantly made his way back home.

His mother was packing the car, he helped, grabbing everything they could fit into the van. She dusted her hands and said, " Honey it's for the best, and deep down, you know it is." He turned his cheek to her.

His heart had been ripped out and given to his lover, he would go on through the rest of his life heartless and hopeless. Alone and afraid. 

He would always belong to Hannibal, his amber eyes, muscular body, and thick accent. He would never be home again. 

The car sped off into the growing night, the moon was bright and full of sorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks that followed were thus; Will banging his head repeatedly, into any solid surface. Teeth bitting re-opening marks left by his lover, just to feel something, just to breathe. 

His mom walked in once, Will's teeth clamped over his upper arm, blood wet on his lips. 

This continued, once a week he would bite down the leftovers of passion. His new school was huge, no one knew him. But they all talked. And you know kids, it wasn't just talk. Will fought back, fists slamming into anyone who dared touch him. Some even went to lengths of removing his clothes in the locker room, just to see the silvering scars Hannibal had made. 

That was until, Will grew up, he got taller, meaner, his fangs had tasted the blood of his bullies and they retreated, even alphas scared, fleeing like pigs. Will just laughed. 

But it wasn't all hellscape. He made a small group of friends, they had accepted him, and Will finally settled into his new life. 

But he didn't forget. No, he would never erase the memories of their lovemaking, of the sounds he made and the way Hannibal had tasted in his mouth. The way his warm blood felt on his lips. No matter how painful it was, no matter how much he ached, he wouldn't let it fade. He focused on his schooling, nose to brimstone. His friends Jimmy and Brian were always with him, they were a different type of soulmate. 

Weeks turned into months. Then a year. Then soon Will was about to graduate, his mother, so proud of her boy. He was going to college in the fall, studying criminal psychology. When his eighteenth birthday rolled in, he was given the one thing he truly wanted. 

A car. 

" Thanks, mom, I really love it." He said, tone imitating thankfulness... But it was all the same. Lies. He was...Disconnected. He had a plan. He knew if he got good grades, behaved well, hung out with the 'right' crowd. His mother would give him enough trust to hang himself with. This car was just that. Freedom. 

" I'm so proud of you honey, oh, my boy, all grown up." Her eyes wept, it made Will feel uneasy..Knowing what he was about to do would separate him from her forever. 

" Hey, mom, " He prepared himself for the fall. 

"Yes, sweety." She kissed his temple. 

" I'm going to go to Zellers place for the night, He and Jimmy are cooking up a birthday monster movie bash. " He laughed. He wasn't lying this time. Just bending light. 

" Sure, sure sweetie, just text me before bed. "

" Mom, I'm eighteen, do I really need to check-in?" He was milking it, his blue eyes starry and bright with wonder. 

" Fine. You're a big man now, you make your own decisions." She hollered over her shoulder.

And he would, in fact, make his own decisions. 

...

He never arrived that night at Brians's place. He didn't arrive anywhere. He was in transit. Like a package. On the highway, the night consuming, just little flickers in the rearview. His backseat held everything he wanted to bring, it wasn't much, he couldn't take all his shit, his mom was naive, but she would notice _that._ The drive was long, he was ticking down the minutes until he hit his home town. The air was warm, even at eleven at night, summer was in full swing, the heat always reminded Will of him. 

A small smile was pressed to his lips. He knew he was ruining his relationship with his mother and his family. But he didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Hannibal. Will groaned at the thought of laying eyes on him. His peppered hair, full lips, and strong jawline. He quivered. He was finally coming home. 

* * *

His car pulled up next to what used to be his home, nerves crashed on his skin, like pop rocks on soda. He turned the engine off. Hannibal's lights were still on. Will started to salivate as he approached the door, the smell of him hitting him, hard. 

He knocked once. Twice, Three times. Stepping back onto the porch. Sweat kissed his forehead as the door sturred open. His breath was held in his lungs.

A dark head of hair was the first thing he noticed about someone who was not Hannibal. " Uh, hello there, " 

Will cleared his throat, " Uh, I seem to have- I think I have the wrong house. " He began to walk away, then turned and looked the blue-eyed woman in the face. His heart thumping so loud she might have heard it. " Does- Hannibal Lecter live here still?" 

She smiled, her head tilting in the house as she called, " Honey, there's a young man here to see you." 

_Honey. No. God No._

Will heard footsteps. He was in a nightmare. God, he had to be dreaming. Hannibal's scent hit him again, nearly knocking him over. 

"Hello?" Hannibal wasn't looking at him yet, but when he did, he could see his face completely change. Shock. " Will what are you-" He stood in the doorway, in his pajamas.

The woman looked to him, waving a hand she said " I'll just let you two catch up then," And walked off, but not before Will caught the sight of a silver wedding band on her finger, she closed the door behind her.

It was just him and his alpha now. Will gulped. " Maybe I should go." He blurted, not meeting Hannibal's eyes. He couldn't do this, his heart hurt. He looked down and left the porch, halfway to his car when he heard Hannibal calling him. 

" Will! Will wait!" 

He risked everything for this, he couldn't go home, his life was basically over. He wasn't going to wait. He opened his car door.

It slammed closed, Will looked up slowly. Hannibal's eyes were red, huffing breath coming out like fumes. " I said wait." He growled. 

" Ha, and I said I'm leaving-" He grabbed the car door again just to be pinned against it, his sides held by fiery grip. " Let me go!" He thrashed. 

Hannibal leaned in, smelling his neck, he panted, breath so hot. " Mine." He growled and tightened his grip.

" Ah," Will moaned, rutting against him, it felt so good, it felt wrong. He kneed Hannibal, breaking from his grip momentarily. 

" You have a wife!" He bared his fangs, " You don't get to-" Hannibals mouth roughly took Will's. He moaned at the familiar wetness. 

" Mine." Hannibal groaned as he kissed down Will's throat, pinning his ass on the side of the car.

" Clearly not anymore." Will's voice came out in spurts, he couldn't control the noises he was making. " Alpha please, let me go." He whined, broken-hearted, and painfully aroused. 

" Never." Hannibal breathed in his ear, " Never again. I won't let you go. " He breathed in Will's scent. " Gods Will, how I've missed you. " He surprisingly broke away from Will, standing some feet away, eyes now dark and lustrous. " We can't do this now." 

" Do what? I'm not the one doing it." Will's smart ass comment earned a _look_ from Hannibal.

" You know of what I speak." Hannibal quipped.

Will leaned in, " What because your _wife_ is right there." He pointed at the house. " Hannibal, I can't with you. This- right now, it's too much." He turned away. 

" You don't know how I've ached for you little one. How I've-"

Will swung his head around, " How you've cheated? Hannibal, no one, no one has touched me, laid a finger on my flesh. I saved it for you, it was all for you." Tears formed as he starred into Hannibal's eyes. " I've loved you, Hannibal. Wasn't that enough for you? Am I- am I not en-"

Hannibal's arms wrapped around him tight, he nuzzled the boy, rubbing his neck over his curls. " You are enough my love. I-" Hannibal's voice broke, Will began to skink into him, melting. " I thought I would never see you again." He kissed Will's head repeatedly, rubbing his back with his large hands." I mourned you like you were dead." He pulled back looking at Will's wet eyes." i-" 

Will pulled him back into his arms, softly purring. " Will, if we stay here much longer, Alana will come looking for me." He sighed, realizing he couldn't crawl into his alpha bed. They broke apart. Hannibal planted a soft kiss on Will's nose. 

"Come back tomorrow will you, my love? She's visiting relatives over the week. Please." He kissed Will again. " I need you to come back." 

Will breathed him in, limbs feeling heavy, he nodded, agreeing. " Fine. What time?" 

Hannibal smiled, his fangs showing, Will got a chill up his spine at the sight of them. " Any time after noon. But please, please." 

" Yes alpha," Wil said. 

He watched Hannibal walk away. Got in his car and drove to the nearest motel. Crashing on the bed in a thump. He didn't know whether to cry scream or viciously masturbate until he could feel his legs. 

He settled with sleep. Fingers digging into the scared mark on his neck as he drifted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hotel beds felt like a ship on the sea. Will's body never settled, constantly shifting sides, shimmying trying to keep his body right. The sheets were coarse like the threads had fangs of their own, and every time they moved their tiny teeth dug into him. 

Sleep held promises daylight wasn't ready to give yet. In his dreams there were gray clouds, swirling like smoke in the sky. The sun hid behind them, the wind picked up as the storm commenced. Rain fell little by little until the air was more water than oxygen. He felt the wetness on his skin. Like it was cleaning him, washing away his past, his old life until he was completely drenched in chill. 

The heat woke him, sunlight so bright it had to be real streaming through draw curtains. Their ugly prints illuminated by the golden rays. Will rose slowly, back sore. He rubbed circles into his temples and grabbed his phone checking the time. He had an hour to wait. 

The smartphone screen held messages from people he no longer needed to notify. Jimmy and Zeller didn't need to know, they wouldn't understand. He scrolled through the numbers texts.

_**-** Hey buddy we'll start without you if you're not here soon!! _

_**-** Birthday boy or not we gotta get our monster movie on! _

_**-** Will, are you okay? Me and Zeller just talked to your mom, she said you were headed here? _

_**-** Will seriously this isn't cool man. _

The list went on. He groaned rolling to his feet. He deleted the texts. 

Will stepped in the small hotel shower, cold water caressing his pale skin, turning it red. He didn't know what to expect of the day, just that the ache inside him, the hollowness, it all called for one thing. Him. Will stuck his head, barely fitting it under the showers stream. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe deep, inhaling water as it crashed. His body was on fire. Being near his alpha again was setting off all of his bodies fucked up response to being mated. 

For two years his mother forced him to take the pills. Suppressants, scent blockers. Whatever she could do to control him, to make him not what he was..

**Hannibal's.**

His body wasn't what it was in the past. He hadn't gone into heat once since Hannibal. It felt so wrong, so distant. It made him sick that he, to everyone else, was a typical beta male. But leaving home meant a lot of things, not just seeing Hannibal again. It meant freedom, it meant he got to choose what his body was, what it did. And he could feel the effects of withdrawal.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his muscular frame. He still felt so warm. He looked in the mirror his cheeks rosy, his large blue eyes gaping. Nerves rolled over his bare shoulders as he got dressed, fumbling with fabric and a belt.

He opened a window, blue skies and heat came through. He felt like summer itself, molten fire in his gut like he had swallowed the sun. He breathed in the morning air, dry heat, and grass. 

He gathered his things, placing them back in his car, and went to check out. The clerk was nice enough, although she stared at his neck, his tank top showing the mating bites silvery scar indented in his flesh. 

" Have a nice day...Sir. " She forced a smile, looking him up and down awkwardly. Will just nodded and walked off, his mind was racing more and more, the closer he got Hannibal. The car's interior was firey on his legs, he hissed upon the contact. The engine started with a grunt, his black car rolled out of the parking lot, just on time. 

* * *

Will didn't bother to knock, and scaling the fence was easier than he remembered, something about him growing, maybe. His feet landed flat on the concrete, Hannibal's pool was sparkling in the sun and He saw his figure through the glass door. He didn't wait, stripping his little clothing, items falling at his feet. His pale skin like a beckon in the light. He walked to the edge of the deep end, aqua water looked back up. Memories of late-night swims in the deep end, rubbing his scent on the sides of the pool, hoping to get noticed, to get owned. 

He chuckled, dipping a toe in. He had changed. He wasn't some desperate boy anymore. He was evolved or evolving. He was no longer he sparks, he was now a raging flame. Hot to the touch and aching to be soothed. He held his breath before diving in headfirst.

His body glided in the depths effortlessly. His legs swirling in the blue. The water felt like ice to his skin. His eyes stayed closed as he stayed under, feeling his surrounding, he knew every inch of this place. It was like a second home to him. 

When he breached the surface he gasped, sucking in air in a fast huff. Eyes still closed, just simply...feeling things. Water dripped from his curls down to his neck. He felt free. He turned around to face the sliding door, only to find Hannibal gazing down at him, eyes ringed with red. 

Will giggled like a caught child. He splashed him, his fancy clothes getting stained with chlorine. 

" Will, come out of there." Hannibal got closer to the lip of the pool, squaring his massive shoulder, a small scowl on his full lips. The gray in his hair was lit up by sunlight, he looked like a god. 

" Come get me!" He splashed again, treading water to the side where Hannibal was standing. 

Hannibal growled Will smiled, then he had an idea. An idea that would get him punished. 

_Good._

He swam closer to the alpha whose eyes still had a hint of red floating in them. Then with all his strength, he grabbed him. Pulling down by his legs, and under into the watery void. 

_**Splash!**_ He hit the water hard.

 _Oh this, this would do it. He wouldn't sit right for weeks._

Water sloshed and bubbles raised as Hannibal resurfaced. His wet hair and button-down shirt darkened by the wetness. Will swam away quickly, knowing there would be hell to pay for such an act. He kicked his legs maneuvered his body like a slippery eel. They were playing chicken, and he was the prize. 

" Marco!" He hollered, laughing, splashing more in his alpha's direction trying to get a rise up in him. 

" This isn't funny Will!" Hannibal fumed. Turns out he wasn't as good as a swimmer as Will.

" Looks pretty funny to me!" He said grabbing onto the lip of the pool, the vents blowing and filtering the water from below. Hannibal was gaining on him now. He looked so beautiful angry. The sun blinded Will then, rays blocking his sight enough for Hannibal to catch him. 

His grip was iron, all meat, and steel. But it didn't matter, Will still outmaneuvered him once again by dunking his head under one last time. He couldn't help the laughter raised out of his throat, like a hyena. But that all stopped when Hannibal's hand cover his throat, choking him against the tile. 

" You insolent child, you haven't changed. " Will was pinned in the shallows, feet touching the bottom of the pool, water up to his stomach. 

He wiggled nodding slightly. The feeling of his alpha wet flesh on his drove him mad. And Hannibal started to notice. Hannibal's other hand grabbed Will's hardening length. He choked out a moan. 

" Is this what you wanted, boy. " Will whined, wet sloshing around where his cock met the water, Hannibal's touch sending shivers down his spine. Hand still to his throat, he arched into the slow strokes. 

"M-more." He croaked, barely breathing. Hannibal got faster, leaning into Will's neck tasting his scent mixed with the pools. Hannibal moaned and removed his hand. Will coughed, gasping, still slowly jerking his hips into his alphas touch. 

He threw his head back, Hannibal's tongue ran over his scar. " M-mm" He moaned arching his back and fucking into Hannibal's tight grip. " Fuck." 

" You've been very naughty little one." Hannibal breathed into his neck. 

" Y-yes, so naughty, I need to be punished. " Will moaned.

Their eyes met, Will's blues had a golden ring wrapped around them, Hannibals, as red as blood. Their lips tangled with a violent exhale of breath, Hannibal's hand still ever firm on Will's aching cock. The kiss was messy, wet, and divine. Breathy and filled with nipping teeth and moans. 

" I missed you so little one." Hannibal breathed between sucking kisses, he was consuming Will, eating him up. 

" I couldn't breathe-" Will said nuzzling Hannibal's wet hair, " I couldn't, without you." Wills lips and teeth claimed Hannibal's once more, trials of Salva between their wet mouths. 

" Trust me," Hannibal let go of his length, both hands now on Will's hips, " I know," Hannibal said, lips now at the back of Will's neck, his ass rubbing against the wet fabric of Hannibal's trousers. 

" Ah," Will moaned, knowing what his alpha was doing, right here in the very pool he had claimed for himself, desperate to touch him to feel close to him. To feel-

" Ah, god, fuck, yes. " Will screamed as his hole was breached without warning, the tip of Hannibal's length inside him. He arched back further. " Alpha, please." He whined. 

Hannibal fucked in, rough, no lube in sight, just his wet hole leaking slick into the pool. " Mmf." Hannibal's hand gripped his hair pulling the curls down to face him. The other tight on his hip. 

" You're mine." He growled. " Fuck you feel so good. Mine, my omega." Hannibal nuzzled the back of Will's head as he thrusted, hips swaying in and out. The sounds of water sloshing and wet skin slapping echoed in both their ears. Hannibal bit into Will's shoulder. 

" G-god," Will panted running his hands over Hannibal's sides. " So full." He braced himself on the lip of the pool, holding still like a good boy. 

" That's a boy, take daddy's cock raw." He pet Will's wet hair.

" Mmf, Daddy." Will cooed. Thrusting back to meet Hannibals cock as it buried itself deep in his ass. It was tight and raw, pain mixed with pleasure as Hannibal panted in his ear. 

This man would destroy him, fuck him full, eat his soul... 

" My baby," Hannibal said legs shaking, close. " Theres no one, no one but you. Ah, fuck, " The words were heavier than his grip, Will felt his orgasm approaching. He whined deep in his throat. 

" Touch me, please, " He said, begging. 

" Tell me," Hannibal ordered. " Tell me who you belong to." Hannibal's hips broke rhythm, he was on edge. 

" Yours, alpha, please, all yours. Mmm. " Will lost it, tears coming out his eyes as Hannibal wrapped his hand around his cock, thrusting hard on both ends of his little overstimulated body. 

" Daddy, I'm- Ah, god I'm c-cumming." Will shook as ropes of white came out around Hannibal's fingers. " So good, fuck." He rested his head on the alpha's chest as he felt him unload inside of his tight hole. 

Hannibal kissed him sloppily, lips barely connecting with the angle as he rode his boy, aftershocks claiming his body. "You're so beautiful." His grip softened looking Will in the eyes. " You came back." He kissed Will's temples.

Will turned around grabbing the man's large frame, their spent cocks rubbing together. "Mmf," He nuzzled his alphas neck. " For you, I would do anything." They stayed together in the tight embrace for what felt like some time. Until the heat of mid-day was too much. 

" Come Will, " Hannibal strode out of the water hand out for him to take. "Let's get you cleaned up." Will took his hand, still trembling from his climax, and they went in the sliding glass door once again...


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal led Will by the wrist, fingers laced tightly over his quickened pulse. His skin hot with sunlight and burn embers of his lover's touch. They went past the picture frames on the wall holding lies of a perfectly happy relationship between an alpha and his assumed mate.

They went through the door to the master bedroom, gray bedsheets un-made and tossed like he had thrashed in his sleep waiting for the morning to come. He was pulled through a set of double doors revealing tile and marble, red and grays adorning the walls and backsplash. The sinks were deep, metallic-like bowls, the light fixtures black like soot colored metal. There was a small chandelier in the center of the hexagonal-shaped room, it hung closer over a clawfoot tub with iron bits of flash and gleam. And in the corner tucked against the wall stood a massive walk-in shower, walls like cobblestone, looking more like a hearth than a water feature. 

Hannibal said nothing as he switched all four of the shower heads on, two on the ceiling, two hitched on either side, his, and hers. Will wondered if this was a renovation if the accommodation was new. He let go of Will's wrist, letting it fall to his side. Hannibal effortlessly stripped the remainder of his clothing, testing the water before stepping in the stream. The water fell like water from the sky, bits splashing on Will's forearms. 

" Come." Hannibal held out a hand, his chiseled naked golden body now wettened by the spray, his open palm up for Will to take, and he did, stepping into the lukewarm torrential downpour. 

Hannibal held him from behind, hands moving over his body, slow, searching every inch of him. Will sighed falling further into him. He felt the alpha lips at his neck, tongue flicking against his mating scar, earning a nervous groan from him. Hannibal guided his mostly limp body further into the water, one hand firmly on his waist, steadying him, the other reaching for some fancy smelling orange zest and pine bar of soap. 

Hannibal breathed deep, nose in Will's neck just below his curls. " Relax," He said, planting a kiss on the hollow of his omega's collar bone, " Let me take care of you." Will nuzzled into Hannibal, body becoming pliable in his alphas arms as the soap glided on his wet skin, removing the smell of sweat and chlorine. Suds built upon his skin as Hannibal thoroughly washed him, the scent of the soap reminding him of what Hannibal had smelt like the first night they made love. Hannibal's hands warped over him, holding him, pressing his body against Hannibal's. Will heard the pumping of shampoo beside him as he zoned out on the backsplash. 

Hannibal's hands combed through his wet curls delicately, fingertips softly scrubbing away the grime of the pool. " Close your eyes." His alpha directed as his head went under the ceiling stream of wet warmth, washing the tea tree lather out clean. With Will's eyes still closed he searched for him, turning around, his cock brushing up against Hannibal's as their lips met. Will's hands gripped the firmness of his lover's ass, bunching the swell of flesh in his palms. Hannibal moaned as Will's needy fingers brushed the outside his hole, he nearly jerked at the slight pressure of a finger diving inside him. Will's teeth nipped at the plump fullness of Hannibal's lower lip as his scruff, making him shiver, scratches against his baby face. 

" Will," Hannibal says, breaking the kiss. 

Will looked at Hannibal, his wet graying hair clinging to his forehead, " Yes." Eyes hungry and darting again at his lips. Will's hands pulling what was his close, stomachs touching, half-hard cock brushing. " Ahh." Will moaned as he ground down. 

" Will, are you in heat?" 

" I-" Will stopped the movement of his hips for a moment to look at Hannibal's marron eyes. " I haven't been since we first mated. The suppressants they-" Hannibal's finger was at his mouth. Will whined. 

" That's a side effect yes, I know." His finger traced down Will's muscular stomach, stopping at the top of the deep v of his groin. " My dear boy," Hannibal whispered as his mouth claimed Will's earlobe, teeth grazing it. 

" Mm." Will rutted onto Hannibal's thigh needily. Hannibal's hands moved past the boy, grabbing the handle that controls the water and switching it off. 

" What-what are you doing?" Will breathed as Hannibal stepped out of their hidden shelter. 

" Here." He handed Will a towel, then disappeared again. Will left the cover and comfort of the shower, searching for his lover, finding him getting dressed in the bedroom. Will caught his arm.

" Hannibal, what are you doing?" Will's eyes flashed gold, he needed more than Hannibal was giving, and he didn't know why he was acting this way. 

"Getting dressed. Will-" Hannibal stopped brushing his wet hair with his fingertips. " Will I'm sorry, I should have been more careful with you." He wasn't looking at him.

" Been more careful? Hannibal, what is this about? One minute you're railing me within an inch of my life, now you're- Why are you acting this way?" Will's body was covered in the soft towel, but he felt exposed, more naked than skin removed. He reached for his alpha, just to be swatted away.

" Will don't. " 

" Are you serious right now? Hannibal, you told me-"

" I know, and I was honest. It's just- Will it's dangerous. You being in your prime as an omega, especially when you're in your heat."

" You've got to be kidding me!" Will shouted dropping his towel, hair dripping with the smell of mint in the air. " You're worried about me-getting pregnant-" He huffed in a half-whisper.

" Yes, " Hannibal looked to his dresser, a picture of him and the blue-eyed woman who _replaced_ him atop it. 

" Don't give me that bullshit Hannibal!" He came closer to him, face inches apart. " 'There's only you' right? This is bullshit." Will's hands were on him now, shoving him towards the bed. " Hannibal just admit, it's about her." 

Hannibal lost his footing with the last shove, landing ass first on the bed, red-ringed eyes staring up at the omega. " Alana, her name is Alana. " He tried to reason, but it was too late, Will was lost in his anger. 

" Don't you dare-" Will's knee jabbed into Hannibal's thigh, " Tell me, her goddam name. I'm your mate. Your mine!" Will pounced on his prey, bitting into the still wet flesh on Hannibal's neck. 

" Will, stop, she'll see-" Will bit harder, Hannibal wasn't fighting back as hard now, and Will could feel the alpha growing harder under his knee. 

" I want her to see- I want everyone to see, Hannibal." Will's grip changed, now his naked body was straddling the alpha, knees digging into his jeans, hands tugging, ripping off his shirt. Hannibal groaned, still feebly attempting to escape, which Will knew very well he could if he wanted. Will's lips pressed into the fastening pulse of the man below him, his omega fangs biting the skin until he tasted blood. 

" Will." Hannibal moaned, hips beginning to rock into the feral mess above him. " Fuck- please-you can't.." He breathed as Will latched onto his left nipple, nipping and sucking the bud. 

Will then growled into Hannibal's ear, " If you were so concerned about my-" He grabbed the bulge swelling, trapped his mate's jeans, Hannibal bucked, " Fertility." He squeezed. Hannibal threw his head back some, growling. " There are other ways of me getting what I want." Wills's hands grasped his preys hips. " Taking-" He lifted Hannibal with no resistance, turning him so his cock was hitting the matress. " What I want." Will savagely removed Hannibal's pants and underwear so he was nothing but skin and teeth below him. 

" Will." Hannibal's voice was rough, desperate, and keening. " Please." He begged. A smile curved at the omegas lips, he had his alpha right where he wanted him. "Ahh." Hannibal whined and writhed underneath Will's probing tongue as it licked into the alpha's hole. 

The taste was sweet and rich in musk, Will couldn't get enough. His hands held Hannibal's cheeks open as his tongue roughly fucked into the squirming alpha. " You don't want this? " Will asked him as his hand spanked the roundness of Hannibal's left cheek. " You sure do seem to want it." 

_Slap!_

" I- mm god," Hannibal mumbled, hands fisting sheets.

" Is this where she fucks you?! " Will's anger was real, but his arousal was more real.

 _Slap!_ Hannibal's ass was pink with the blush of blood. 

" Is this where you pretend you arent mine!" He shouted.

 _Slap!_ Will's hand stung upon impact. 

" I'm yours," Hannibal mumbles.

Will lifted Hannibal's head by his hair, mouthing words into his ear, " I can't hear you!" 

_Slap!_

" Ahh, Will, please." Hannibal whines.

"Please what, love." Will's tongue snakes across Hannibal's ear causing him to shiver. 

Hannibal's eyes are blood red as he gazes into to his lover's face, he's waited so long for his, he needs it. " Please,-" He whispers, " Fuck-fuck me." 

Will smiles all fangs and gums, " As you wish... Alpha." 

Will bit into the back of Hannibal's sweat sheened neck as the head of his cock hit Hannibal's spit wet hole. It didn't have to be perfect, he didn't want it that way. He wouldn't give him the luxury of his fingers, he would take him, all of him, now. 

" Ah, fuck." Hannibal panted rutting his ass into Will so his cock slid deeper in his heat. Shivers traced pathways in Will's skin, his arms were shaking holding his lover's hips as he began to move. 

Will moaned, placing nips and wet kisses on Hannibal's neck as he rocked into his alpha. " See, I told you. You were made for this. I was made to be inside you. Ah." Will's hot breath blasted out of his slack mouth, both men now rocking, grunting, fucking up into each other... Will's hands rubbed up and down the alpha's hips, as his own thrusts were matched.

" Will, ah, harder. " Hannibal begged, shaking as Will's cockhead rutted against his prostate, overwhelming his body with shocks and surges of pleasure. 

Will pulled out, smile on his face,

_He would have to work for it this time..._

He sat down beside the blissed-out man, patting his thigh. " Come. Come to me." Hannibal laid motionless, panting facedown in a blanket. Will's smile grew more, his hands clasped around the alpha's graying locks and pulled, guiding him like a horse to water until he was roughly gripping at Will's back as he bottomed out on the omegas cock. His nail trailing bloodied marks down his pale flesh.

" That's it. That's a good boy." Will keened watching Hannibal rise and fall on him, hitting that spot deep inside. Hannibal's lips crashed hard on Will's as he rocked harder.

" F-feels so good, fuck, baby I'm close." Hannibal moaned above him, his hard leaking cock bouncing between their stomachs. Will smoothed the alpha's hair with one hand while the other found the base of his spine. He thrust upward into the tight heat, bodies melting together like candle wax. Will's pace turned brutal, hungry, animal. 

" Such a good boy." Their lips met again, wet spitty sex on their tongues. " So good for me." He held the curve of Hannibal's ass as it slammed down on his length. 

" W-will, I-" Hannibal bit his lower lip, " Baby, please, can I- can I come?" The words were pounded out of him, and Will felt his whole tighten in earnest. 

" You're a mess Hannibal," Will said biting into the alpha neck, permission, and ownership in one. Teeth so deep in his lover, he could taste him, feel him all around. It was too much.

" Yes, yes, come for me Hannibal." He whined. Their hips desperately writhed their hands grabbing flesh, leaving reddened marks everywhere. Hannibal twitched, moaned, and grabbed Will's shoulders as he spilled hot come on Will's stomach. Untouched and spasming. He came from Will's cock, and Will's cock alone...That though took him over the edge.

Hannibal's hole fluttered as his orgasm settled, Will bit into his lower lip, fanged tooth sinking in as he came inside his alpha. Blood on his lips as he spoke into Hannibal's neck. " No one else, no one will touch you like it do, no one will make you feel this way. Only me." Will panted the last of his spent seed filling Hannibal's hole. " _Only me."_

Hannibal fell off Will's lap, still gasping for air.

Naked and tangled in each other's arms they laid. Will nuzzled Hannibal, licking up the blood on his lips and neck. Sighing as he rubbed his scent all over him. 

" I'll never escape you," Hannibal said softly. Will looked at him, head tilted. 

" Escape?" 

" I don't want to run from this anymore. The pain of your absence haunted me, so much, I- I quit my job, I could give therapy to people anymore, listen to their problems.." Will's eyes went wide at the impact of his absence, almost in disbelief. He snuggled closer to the alpha's hairy chest. " I couldn't tell people it gets better when I was in my own personal hell. Without you, without you Will." Hannibal's red-brown eyes gazed into Will's baby blues. His body lips kissed Will's forehead. 

" You're my angel, Will. " Tears glistened. " My angry angel." He kissed him softly, rubbing his neck on the younger. " My Will, my little one." Hannibal hummed.

" Will you tell her? " Will's voice broke the silence, his hands stroking the curve of Hannibal's muscled frame.

" Yes." He kissed Will's forehead again, smelling his wet hair. " As soon as she comes back, I'll tell her, I'll tell her that the engagement is over." 

Will's eyes went wide, sitting up some to make direct eye contact, " Your- Your not married?" The amount of hope he had was pitiful. 

Hannibal just shook his head," No, we-we've been engaged for a year now but we never- I never- never sealed the deal...." He paused, looking lovingly at his feral omega. " Maybe." He said smiling. " Maybe somehow I was just waiting for you. Waiting for this." 

"Mmmm," Will grumbled pulled the other close into a tight never-ending hold. 


End file.
